The objectives and specific aims of this research are: To estimate the antitumor activity of bryostatin in patients with recurrent, platinum-sensitive ovarian cancer or primary peritoneal carcinoma who have failed on higher priority treatment protocols. To determine the nature and degree of tocicity of bryostatin using two different schedules of administtation (24 hours every week and 72 hours every two weeks) in this cohort of patients.